Fame
Overview is a Player Stat that represents a player's kills. It has no mechanical value and is only for glory and Headgear. When a victim is killed, they lose 15 + 1.1% of their fame, while the attacker will receive 10 + 1% of the victim's fame. The maximum amount of fame that can be earned/lost is 2000; this is known as the fame limit to prevent players from becoming huge bounties. The risk of having huge amounts of fame is that it leads a player to become a bounty. Being a target isn't a big issue for high-level players, but lower-levels who earn enough fame have a hard time holding onto it. This balancing system means that fame can represent a player's skill because low-levels and unskilled players can't earn much fame. Servers Ever since the addition of , not all servers were the same again. Certain players were huge bounties or were a target to mean players and couldn't play the game in peace. This lead to the addition of Alpheos as a PVE Server (Player vs Environment). It means that any combat between the Factions is disabled and the only enemies are Monsters. This makes Alpheos a haven for peaceful players who want nothing to do with war and fame. The downside, however, is that this server is really packed and makes Farming much harder than the PVP servers. Strategies One way to earn fame is to go to an enemy Spawn and kill players who walk by. This method earns a lot of fame but is risky because high-level players will kill you if you are messing with their teammates. Another way is to find locations where lots of people are farming. The plus side is that there are usually a lot of players to kill in these areas, and can earn even more fame than spawn camping. The bad news is that they tend to team up against anyone who tries to kill them, so try to be careful and kill them one by one. Class-Based Strategies * If you play as a Shaman, you can easily withstand about 4 non-Shaman enemies engaged with you simultaneously, so timing healing skills to the self and any adjacent allies and slowly taking the enemies down one by one (called "picking") is very helpful. * If playing as an Archer, it is quicker and easier to kill groups (since this class is site-renowned for the highest DPS). If you deal high damage as one of these classes, make sure to keep away from warriors. Use the volley skill on them from afar, then and keep on using leeching arrow on the most powerful enemies in the pack to make sure your health stays up while keeping foes at bay. * As a Warrior, try to attract all enemies to one single area, then quickly use whirlwind and damage them all from within the group's center. * As a Mage, you should just periodically retreat unless you are skilled at PvP battle tactics. The key to using the mage in battle is to know how to properly time your frostcall skill - it generally works best when a larger group of enemies that your own ever is condensed together after a warrior ally utilizes the whirlwind tactic explained in the bullet above. Also note that the Mage class is very good at group farming due to its ability to slow the enemy as well as do high damage with its Frostcall two mages teaming up can use both frostcalls at once quickly dealing insane damage most of the time one-shotting opponents and countering every heal. However, Shamans might be able to counter this as well. These PvP skills for each class assist in the easiest fame-reaping experiences. Trivia * Before , by killing players, you'd steal 15% of their fame. This meant that fame was easier to earn but harder to keep. * Before , killing players would get you only 10 fame, and 15 fame would be lost upon death. That means even if you killed a golden crown player, you will only receive 10 fame. Category:Hordes.io Category:Player Stats